Silence
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: She wanted to scream. But the silence was too loud. It was too sad. It was too horrible. Rated T for character death.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Geez! Why must you rub it in my face?!

Tears streaked the beautiful young girl's face. She was scared. She was distressed. She was _alone. _

She knew all over the world families were laughing with each other and she wondered if they hadn't heard the news. She wondered why they weren't mourning the loss of another life gone on Earth. She wondered why they weren't crying, praying, screaming, anything.

But they acted as if they didn't care. They acted as if the world was going to keep on spinning and they would get one day closer to death.

But it couldn't.

It mustn't.

It wouldn't.

The ground was cold underneath her bare legs. In the back of her mind, she remembered coming here with him.

But that was many, many a thousand years ago. No, no, no…that couldn't be even near now.

It seemed all that happened in another life…another body…another mind. She wished it had. Then he would just be another statistic on the charts. He would just be another body…another body that may have had a cute smile, or nice eyes. Someone she didn't care about. Someone who didn't mean so much to her.

Tears blurred her vision as she starred up at the sky. The stars were shining down on her brightly. The sight just made her want to scream.

She was overwhelmed with emotions. She wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't believe it, how could it be true? How could the same brother she just joked around with a few days ago be in the ground? How could he? Was time really that callously malevolent?

She closed her brown eyes and tried to remember the last words she said to him.

She couldn't.

She tried to remember what he had been wearing.

She didn't know.

She tried to remember how he smelled.

She wasn't sure.

"Ron," She moaned as she pulled viciously at her beautiful, long, red hair, "Why? Ron, Why?!"

The only answer was the silence of the night.

She wanted to _scream. _

She just wanted to open her mouth and scream.

But she couldn't.

Oh, God, she couldn't. The silence was too loud. It was too sad. It was too horrible.

What had been the song they were singing? Don't know. What did he look like? No idea.

She tried to picture her brother in her mind, but found she didn't know. She couldn't remember.

Tears clouded her vision and she dug her nails into her palm. The harder she pressed, the easier the pain seemed to get. She pressed down until blood was pouring out of her hand.

The silence reverberated in her head. It bounced off the walls of insanity that had been built through days of endless sorrow.

Her eyes were watering.

No one understood.

She can't stand the fear.

She can't stand the emptiness.

She can't stand the silence.

She opened her mouth and screamed. She screamed for her deceased brother, for her greiving parents, for Harry who blames himself, for Hermione who is heartbroken, and for herself.

"Ginny?" A voice called into the night, breaking the silence. She sniffed and looked up into the face of Harry Potter.

"Come on, let's go inside." He said softly as he held his hand out to help her up. She turned away.

"He's gone, Harry. I'll never hear his voice again. I'll never hug him, I'll never speak to him...I'll never see him. My God, my brother is dead!" Her voice raised to hysterics as she pulled at her hair again, "He's gone!! My brother is dead!"

She wanted to cry. But she had cried herself dry. She could cry no more.

"Ginny," Harry tried again, "I promise things will work out. Your Mum is very upset...she wants you to come back inside the house."

"To what?" Ginny asked, "To more awkward silences and stiffled sobs?"

Harry didn't answer. More silence.

"Leave me alone, Harry."

Harry nodded and stalked off to give her some time. Ginny looked up at the sky and counted the stars. She wringed her hands and didn't know what to do.

"Ron," She whispered suddenly, "It was never silent when you were here. I miss you. I love you."

She hoped he heard her. She never got to tell him how much he meant to her.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder shattered the silence. Rain issued after that. It fell from the sky loudly, and the silence was no more.

Ginny smiled to herself. She knew somehow, somewhere, her brother had heard her. And she knew he felt the same.

"Goodbye, Ron." She muttered to the sky before standing up and making her way into the house.


End file.
